After darkness
by elspethpoppy
Summary: When Mycroft has to find a home for an abused omega teenager, the only rational place he can think of is his mothers. The only issue with that plan his his teenage brother. Rated M for child abuse. Sherlolly.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I might have a little go at the Omegaverse. This is multichapter so do expect more from me.**

Mycroft looked at the girl on the other side of the glass. She was clearly terrified. Her long hair was matted and dirty and her big brown eyes shone in unadulterated fear. Even he could scent it coming off her in waves and he was a beta. Which is exactly why he had strictly prevented any alphas coming near. They would be stupid and unable to control themselves. They would get angry and she would sense that, terrifying her all the more. She had only ever been abused by alphas, on her own and in the dark. More would not be good for her. _Neither is keeping her in an interrogation room _he thought as he drew out a cigarette and lit it. There was a knock on the door as he took a drag.

"Come in." He didn't bother to look round. A man came in and twiddled his thumbs, waiting for some sort of guidance.

Mycroft picked up the file in the table and looked up at him. "Ah, you must be Dr. Watson. Omega I see. You must be rather sort after."

"For cases like these, yes sir." He looked at the floor when he said this, obviously disturbed by the fact he was seeing a high ranking beta. That just didn't happen, it was always alphas that took the top jobs. But then who ever heard of an omega psychiatrist? Especially a male one. They were often sent away, and certainly didn't get jobs.

"Relax Dr. Watson please. Have a seat." The sandy haired man sat opposite Mycroft, and he immediately relaxed.

"Let's get down to business shall we? You seem to have a lot of experience in this area, yet you are how old?"

"25 sir. I was home schooled and my parents were doctors themselves. You can guess the quality of education. If you don't mind me saying so, you seem quite young yourself for someone so high up. I normally deal with alphas." He raised his eyebrows.

"You're quite right doctor. Though I must say now that this case isn't a normal one."

"You've done the right thing already by keeping any alphas a long way from her. She'd be able to scent them from some distance. And you know how they get. All protective, when it would only do her more harm. I tend to find that the hardest job in these cases is making them go away. I know they mean well but they can be so-"

"Stupid?"

"Not that you heard it from me."

"Of course not. Now, her file. This is probably one of the worst cases I've seen..."

The doctor looked unfazed, "That's what most people say. Omega trafficking is far more common than you would like to think."

Mycroft looked him right in the eye, "I know only too well how common it is."

The doctor matched his gaze. "I thought you might. You've done a lot of good Mr Holmes. A lot of good. Especially for people like me."

"The omega community have expressed their thanks on many occasions."

The doctor leaned back in his chair, "If only we weren't so rare, our problems would be solved." He smiled. Mycroft raised his eyebrows at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"You'd be surprised how many people laugh at that. Anyway, who has she been in contact with since her extraction?"

"Only betas and some omega nurses but she's so scared of people she won't let anyone near her. She starts snarling."

"Hmm, yes, that is quite common. Where was she kept?"

"A six foot by four foot box that had chains on one side and a bed near the other. It was obvious that when she started her heats-"

Dr. Watson stopped him, "Wait, are you telling me that this girl had started her heats? And had been knotted?"

Mycroft put the file down, surprised. "Yes, I thought that was common practice?"

"No. No it's not. And it makes our lives much harder. It means that they were keeping her for breading purposes. They could even of forced her to bond with one of her captors."

"Ah. Thats not good."

"You killed all of them didn't you? I quite understand it's normal procedure. But if she had bonded then she will also be going through rejection. I think the sooner I see her the better. Get the ball rolling. One more thing, any family? What's her name?"

"I don't think she has a name. She was born Molly Hooper. When she was taken her family was murdered. From what we've managed to find out she was about ten or eleven at the time."

Dr. Watson stood up. "That's very late. We must assume that she is damaged in a different way to most but on the plus side, she should remember her family and that should make the trust process easier."

"Well, she's in there when you want to see her."

The shorter man walked over to the glass. Molly was in the corner furthest from the door. Idiots. Why did they put her in an interrogation room? He rolled his shoulders back and centred himself so that he only projected his omega caring side and concern. He knocked on the door and poked his head round. He could sense the girls fear but he hoped the calm he exuded would help her.

"Hello." he said in a quiet voice with a smile. "Can I come in?"

She looked puzzled. Obviously not used to people asking her permission. "Umm, yes?"

He walked in and sat down next to the door. "I'm John." he said, again in a quiet voice. "What's yours?"

It looked like she was trying to remember exactly _what _her name was. Her Masters had just called her Girl. But she thought back. To before Masters and darkness to a time of light, and cuddles and laughter. What did people call her then? She looked the John man in the face. "Molly" she said. The John man smiled. He smelled funny. Like the time before darkness. She wanted to crawl over to him and beg him to hold her. Even if that meant he had to go in her private places, like her Masters did. She wanted to be surrounded by his smell.

"Do you know Molly, we have something in common."

Her eyes snapped up to him. She didn't look him in the eye.

"Yes Molly. You and I are both _omegas._" he put special emphasis on the word. "Do you know what that is?"

She stared at him with wide eyes, and then said, "It means that we are slaves. That we must obey our masters and let them knot."

The John man looked sad, "No it does not Molly. It means that we are very special. And very rare. It means that we are loving and kind by nature. We do not have masters. Only our mates, and we let them knot. But only when we want to."

Molly tilted her head. "Why would you ever want to?"

"Because it can feel nice."

"I don't understand."

"you don't need to Molly, not yet." At that he got up and slowly walked over to her. He then sat down in front of her, still centring himself so she could only pick up calm and love coming from him. He then opened his arms wide and smiled at Molly. She faltered for a minute, but very soon she launched herself into his arms and cried.

He held her there and rocked her, stoking her hair and telling her everything was going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**I opened my email this afternoon to find my inbox completly full with love from you lot. So I thought I'd give you the next chapter.**

Mycroft was stunned. For three days all she had done was bite and claw and shy away from any physical contact, despite omega children needing it more than most. Dr. Watson had been in there five minutes and already he's got her to trust him enough to let him hold her. This man was talented. Mycroft wondered whether he could help with his wayward brother...

He watched Dr. Watson rock Molly for some time, until she fell asleep. He then gently put her down on the floor and walked back in to greet him.

"That was marvellous." Mycroft exclaimed.

"Thank you." said John, "There's a knack to it. She trusts me now so the next step should be a bit easier. She'll latch on to me though throughout that time and separating will be hard. What she needs is a family with an omega parent to look after her and preferably a young alpha that isn't too intimidating. So she gets used to the fact that not all alphas want to hurt her. In the long run its often best to find them a mate as soon as possible. Preferably before she's twenty if I'm honest."

"She's fifteen now. That might be a tall order. But I may be able to help you with your family issue."

John turned to look at him from where he was watching Molly, "Oh yes?"

"mmm, yes. My mother is an omega and my brother an alpha. A little... intimidating maybe but he has a good heart and a brilliant mind."

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen. Almost seventeen."

"You think they'll agree to this?"

"Mummy's always wanted a girl. Sherlock will probably go off and sulk for a few days but he'll come round I'm sure."

"What about your father?"

"He's out of the picture."

"Alright then. Small family, affluent enough to look after her properly, and loving?"

"Mummy dotes on us."

"Well then, that's settled. Provided that your mother and brother agree, we should be able to get her relocated in a few days. I will, of course, have to stay a little while. Until she gets used to it." he looked back at the sleeping form with fondness.

"Of course doctor. Whatever is best for the girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**The response to this story has just been amazing. I'm so glad so many of you like it. I really wasn't sure about publishing it but I'm so glad I did. Anyway, enough of me, have another chapter.**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sherlock leapt up from the table in his anger, "A girl, my age, who also just happens to be an omega is going to come and live with us. Seriously, you all might as well say 'darling, we're arranging your marriage.'"

Mycroft scowled at his younger brother, "Surprisingly enough Sherlock, the whole world does not revolve around you. This girl needs a good home with familiar people and the family set up is perfect. She needs this. This isn't about you."

"Oh and darling, won't it be fun, having a little sister to play with?" His mother clasped her hands together in excitement. She loved looking after stray animals, must of been the omega in her, and this _girl_ wasn't any different in Sherlock's eyes.

"I don't _play _Mummy, I _experiment _and _investigate_. There is a distinct difference."

"Sherlock's right you know." Everyone looked at Dr. Watson sitting at the far end of the table who so far had said nothing during the family quarrel. "A lot of this will depend on him. Molly will surely dote on him. She won't be able to help it. It'll just be her instincts. His analytical mind will help her to grow and develop as a young woman. And when the time comes for her to be mated, she will leave knowing that alphas are not bad people. And that will be mostly down to Sherlock."

Mycroft grinned at the doctor. Flattery got you everywhere with alphas.

"Well, when you put it that way, I'm sure she could stop me being bored." Sherlock waved his hands in a non-committal gesture, but he wasn't fooling anyone. Molly was coming to live with them. And John too for a little while.

Mummy turned from her youngest son to the doctor sat at her kitchen table with a cup of tea. "Now then, Dr. Watson-"

He waved his hand, "Please, call me John."

"Right you are then, John. Where would you like to stay?"

"I'm happy to take a sofa if you don't have a spare bed. But close to Molly would be best. So she knows where I am."

"Nonsense we have ten guest rooms. But I think perhaps the nursery? That could be Molly's special place that's all hers. It's the entire top floor. Will that do?"

"It will do nicely Mrs Holmes. Very nicely indeed. What a lucky girl she is."


	4. Chapter 4

Molly arrived three days later. She came with John and Mycroft in one of his ridiculous mob boss cars with tinted windows and what not. Sherlock and Mummy stood outside the front door of Holmes manor as the car came up the sweeping drive. Sherlock slouched and looked bored at the whole thing while Mummy practically buzzed with excitement. Sherlock could feel the omega in her come out in full force. The idea of being able to look after something was exhilarating for her. Lord knew her sons didn't really need her anymore.

It was as the door opened and John got out that Sherlock scented something sweet and lovely. Like cinnamon and apples and something that he couldn't put his finger on but just smelled like _home _in a very abstract way.

John turned and put his hand out for the girl in the car. As she got out not only did Sherlock realise that the scent was coming from her, but also that she was like a child in her terror, not the adolecent that she was. It stirred something very primal in Sherlock. Very alpha. The need to protect this girl came out of nowhere and was completely irrational. He was suddenly angry about what had happened to her and she sensed that, hiding behind John and clinging on to him for dear life. Like a toddler would to a parent.

Mycroft glared at him and his mother hit him over the back side of the head. Obviously he was transmitting his feelings to everyone then.

"Really Sherlock, you must stop that. Your scaring the poor girl. And to think, you had been doing so well in not broadcasting your emotions."

Molly stared at the omega woman in absolute horror. She had just told off an alpha. And _hit _him. She tried to hide even more behind John as she was sure the alpha would punish the woman for such insubordination. But instead the alpha rubbed the back of his head and mumbled a rather sheepish apology. What was this? The world had gone mad, it must of done. John stroked her hair and chuckled down at her. She came up to his chest. She was so short due to malnutrition. She looked up at him and he smiled.

"He's not angry at you little one. He wants to protect you."

Molly looked at the alpha puzzled. There was a scent coming from him. It smelled like musk and safety. Her Masters had smelled a bit like that. Only not as nice. And not so potently.

"It's normal behaviour for alphas to want to protect. For the time being that is what Sherlock's job will be, to protect you. Would you like that?"

Molly looked at the alpha Sherlock. She didn't really understand why but she trusted him. He seemed right. But not very powerful. Mr. Mycroft with his big car and imposing nature seemed more so. And he was a beta.

"Ummm," she said in a small voice that for some reason pulled on Sherlock's heart strings. "Yes." And she looked at him, took everything in. From the mess of dark curls to the defined cheek bones to the t-shirt and jeans he was wearing that looked casual but somehow stylish and maybe a little imposing. She looked down and then back up his body, unashamed at her blatant staring, and then made eye contact. She froze. His eyes were like vacuums, she couldn't pull away. Ever changing so that she couldn't define the colour. Alarm bells were ringing in her head. You should never make eye contact with an alpha. Never. You got punished for that.

He could see the fear in her as their eyes locked. Why was she so scared to make eye contact? Neither of them seemed able to break away. He didn't want her to be frightened, so he did what he had trained himself to do for when he was dealing with people and put on a mask. He softened his expression and made his face look caring. He even transmitted it to her so that she would know not to fear him. That primal part of him reared it's head again. He didn't want her to be frightened. Not ever. And certainly not of him.

John was impressed. The boy had managed to school his expression and his feelings. Very few could do that. Not one so young, and certainly not an alpha. This boy was talented. He shared a look with Mycroft, who had a surprised look on his face also.

Sherlock broke eye contact first and Molly hid behind John again.

The omega woman walked up to her then. "Well Molly, we're all so excited about having you staying with us. Aren't we Sherlock?" She turned her head to acknowledge alpha Sherlock. He shrugged, suddenly cold and mumbled in the affirmative. She turned back to her and smiled so warmly Molly nearly wanted to cry.

"My name is Immelda, but you can call me Mummy if you want. Would you like that?" Molly nodded from her safety blanket of John. "I'm Sherlock and Mycroft's actual mummy, so they will be your big brothers and look after you while you're here."

"you mean they'll protect me?" everyone looked stunned. She hadn't said anything without being prompted since she was extracted. Not even to John. Mummy Holmes must of really gotten to her. This was good. Early trust was such a good sign.

"That's exactly what they'll do." Mummy beamed down at Molly and she was reminded of the time before darkness again, and she smiled too, if a little shyly.

Mummy held out her hand. "Now then Molly, there's so much to see of your new home! We simply must get inside and show it to you. But I think lunch would be in order first." She looked up at John then, "I've had Henry put lunch on the veranda. Just sandwiches, nothing with too much flavour like you said."

"That sounds lovely Mrs Holmes."

Her hand was still held out towards her and Molly looked at it a bit dubiously. She looked up to John for reassurance and he nodded. Molly took Mummy's hand and clung onto John's wrist with the other. Sherlock rolled his eyes and led the way inside, the train of omegas following and Mycroft at the back.

**What do you think? Please excuse any bad spelling, I don't have a beta for this.**


	5. Chapter 5

Molly picked at her food.

"Are you not hungry darling?" Mummy said from where she was sat on the left of her.

"It's not that she isn't hungry, it's that you've given her too much choice. You have failed spectacularly in your feeding instincts to give a thought to the fact she was probably only fed once a day and even then on a half ration with no choice." Sherlock snarled at his mother. She reprimanded him with a raised eyebrow and Sherlock looked at his food. Though not without glancing up at Molly and giving her a quick grin from the other side of the table.

"I suppose Sherlock is right?" Mummy looked at Molly again. She nodded.

"Well, how about I choose for you and you can eat that?" the young girl instantly brightened up. She had been a bit intimidated by the vast array of mouth watering sandwiches and salads. Sherlock was right, there was just so much there! If this is how they ate all the time she would be very fat soon. But John said she needed to put on some weight. Apparently it wasn't normal to see a girls ribs.

Mummy started at one end of the table and spooned a large spoonful of potato salad on her plate. Sherlock coughed and she made it a little smaller. Not that Molly noticed. She couldn't remember the last time she saw something so delicious.

Another cough from Sherlock indicated that Mummy should put it down in front of Molly and she devoured it, most of it ending up round her face. She didn't bother with cutlery and just shoved it in her mouth. Mummy could see why Sherlock had coughed. If she'd given her any more she would of choked in a bid to fit it all in. Molly held out her plate triumphantly still chewing.

"Now now. You can have more when you've finished your mouthful. It's not going anywhere. You need to slow down or you'll be sick."

Molly looked doubtful, but chewed and swallowed methodically. She then held out her plate again, though this time a little sheepish. Mummy laughed and ruffled her hair. She took her plate and put a cucumber sandwich on it. Molly grabbed it and stuffed it in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed and then held out her plate again.

This went on until Mummy had given her something from every plate on the table. Mycroft talked to John while the doctor stroked Molly's hair from the chair to her left and Sherlock observed the gathering. And the dynamics. It appeared that Molly was very hasty to get the food in her mouth - she could fit a surprising amount in there - but after that she would chew it properly. It seemed to him that she had trained herself to do that. Probably stemming from her captivity. Observing her now he could see that she had been beaten soundly and repeatedly. Mostly on her right side. She was originally right handed but now led with her left. Her right hand was balled up into a loose fist most of the time. It didn't appear as if she could use it properly. That made him angry.

Molly must of noticed because she looked up quickly from her food, fear in her eyes. Sherlock's anger dissipated and guilt took over. Molly cocked her head to one side and frowned. Sherlock smiled and winked at her. He then looked around at the adults, surprised he hadn't been told off for scaring her. But they were talking like nothing had happened. Molly must of been the only one to notice. Odd. Sherlock frowned. Maybe her omega nature meant she was the only one who could sense his change in mood. That didn't make sense though. There were two other omegas either side of her. The whole thing was impossible.

Unless...

No! That was _defiantly _impossible! They couldn't of bonded. They hadn't even touched let alone knotted. That was the only way you could bond. Right?

All of a sudden he wasn't so sure. He needed to research it properly. He excused himself from the table and left, trying not to look worried at what had just happened. He was glad that no one had seen the interaction.

Only he was wrong, Mycroft had seen everything. A smile spread across his face as he looked at Molly. Maybe there was hope for his brother after all.

**Soooo. What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am awful. I mean to update more regularly I do. But life runs away with me somehow. **

It was late when Mycroft bought the subject up. He was curious. Molly had seemed to sense something in Sherlock that no one else had. It was common in bonded pairs to be linked empathetically, but was it possible in unbounded?

John and Mycroft were in the taller man's study with tea and Scotch. Molly had been put to bed and Sherlock hadn't come out of his room.

"John?" Mycroft asked looking out of the window.

"Yes Mycroft?" John looked up at him.

"Is it possible for Sherlock and Molly to bond?"

"Of course it is. She's omega and he's alpha. But that's not what you meant."

"Oh?" Mycroft looked at John with humour in his eyes.

"What you meant was is it possible for Sherlock and Molly to be bonded already. I saw it too."

"What was that?" he came to sit down in the armchair opposite his friend.

"It's just as I feared I'm afraid. She was forced to bond during captivity and now she's going through rejection she's latching on to the nearest alpha. Which in this case happens to be Sherlock."

Mycroft sipped his tea. "Poor girl."

John cocked his head. "Why?"

"Sherlock's not exactly easy. If she is latching, Sherlock is going to do everything he can to keep his distance."

"He doesn't want to bond. It's understandable. I didn't want to at that age either."

"But you are now."

John chuckled. "Not many betas notice, but yes I am. My parents arranged for me to meet this alpha who was going to go to uni with me, and we just hit it off from the start. We've been married for six years."

"Wow. What's his name?"

"Greg."

"Your not talking about Lestrade of Scotland Yard are you? One of the youngest detective inspectors ever?"

"That's the one."

"You too are rather high flyers aren't you?" Mycroft was stunned. Two very talented men in one relationship. That was hardly fair.

John smiled at the complement, "Our children are going to be brilliant."

Mycroft chuckled. "Back to the present situation, what are we going to do about Sherlock and Molly?"

"I tend to find in cases like these it's best to just let them find their feet."

"You don't know Sherlock like I do." Just then a low boom could be heard, shaking the ceiling and loosening the floorboards. A shower of dust fell on them and the chandelier continued to swing.

"What the hell was that!" John jumped up from his seat, ready for any form of attack.

Mycroft seemed nonplussed as he sipped his tea. "That. Was Sherlock."

"Oh. Right. I see what you mean now. I better go and check on Molly."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

John looked back as he headed for the door. "I don't see why."

"Suit yourself. Don't get lost then."

"I doubt I will."

Mycroft gave him a knowing smile, "You'd be surprised."


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock was just in time to dive behind his bed before his experiment exploded. Very loudly. The room shook with the force but luckily didn't give way. It really was amazing how much of a battering the house could take.

Sherlock's ears were ringing as he stepped up from his hiding place to survey the damage. Stains in the carpet. Glass everywhere. But luckily the acid had neutralised. Disaster averted then. He was feeling rather smug with himself when a wave of fear stuck him. It was fear that wasn't his. It was fear that belonged to Molly. He felt guilt then. He hadn't meant to scare her, the whole experiment had been a distraction _from_ her. He knew full well that if everyone else _could_ feel her fear - and after this morning he had his doubts - they were all on the second floor maximum. Sherlock's room was on the fourth and Molly was now in the nursery on the fifth. It was clear to him that if he didn't go to see her it would be a good seven minutes before anyone else got there.

So he bounded out of his room and along the landing, into a hidden door behind a painting of his great grandfather and into a passage that was originally for servants going to the nursery, but was now frequented by him. He ran up the stairs in pitch black - he had no need for a light - and to the door that came out in a cupboard in the nursery itself.

He opened the door and nearly tripped over Molly. She had made herself a bed just outside the cupboard of blankets and pillows, and had covered herself up in them.

Sherlock knelt down next to her.

"Molly, come out from there. There's no reason to hide." He tried to resonate his voice so that she would obey. It seemed to work, as she stuck her head out from the mound of blankets. She started to snivel.

"Oh come on Molly, there's no need for that." Sherlock comforted. That primal part of him bubbled to the surface and said one thing. _Hold her_. So he got under the covers and snuggled up to her, wrapping his arms and legs around her small form. God, she was tiny. And fragile as a china doll. He let the primal part take over. He wasn't sure when he did, but he did. His rational mind would of hated how he held her, and stroked her hair, and told her everything was alright. But that part of his brain wasn't really working. He wasn't thinking about what had happened earlier, or what it meant, just that having her there in his arms felt right. More right than he had ever felt. Like some part of him had been missing and he had found it.

Molly didn't know what she was doing either. She should be scared. She shouldn't want to be with him. He was an alpha for crying out loud! Alphas only hurt you and beat you. She felt a twinge in her right hand. A memory from the time of darkness. Sherlock must of felt it too, like her old alpha master used to. The one she knotted with when the heat came under her skin. But instead of calling her weak or hitting her Sherlock took it in his own hands and massaged it, loosening the muscles that were curled up and almost useless. She looked him in the eye and she saw something there. Something she would've known a long time ago. Before darkness. But was now only the ghost of a memory. It wasn't anger though, or hate, or anything like that. And she felt at home in his arms.

Sherlock continued to massage her fingers until she fell asleep, and very soon he fell asleep with her.

Xxx

John _had _gotten lost, though he wasn't about to tell Mycroft that. It had taken him half an hour to get to the nursery. Why was it all the corridors looked the same in this house? He walked up to the nursery door when he scented an alpha presence. Sherlock must be in there. Doing what John wasn't sure. He put his ear to the door and listened to see if he could hear talking. He couldn't so he opened the door. All he could see in the dim light was the stripped bed on one side and a mound of blankets and pillows and duvets. On closer inspection the mound rose and fell in a steady rhythm and dark curls sprang out the top. There was a dainty foot at the bottom and limbs poking out in various places. The two of them must of fallen asleep together. John smiled and edged towards the door. If all went well he could be home to his own alpha by the end of the month.

**I know Sherlock seems a little OOC but I think he would be like that with his hormones raging. **


	8. Chapter 8

"So it's going well then?"

"Really well. Molly going through rejection does make it a little more complicated but her and Sherlock are getting along really well."

"How so? I thought the rejection thing made them closer."

"It does, but neither of them are ready for that sort of thing. I don't even know when Molly's heat is due and Sherlock's never even met an omega other than his mother. I don't think he really knows how to handle himself around her."

"That's annoying. Speaking of heats, will you be back in time for us to share yours?"

"Greggy! Honestly you only think of one thing don't you?"

"What, seeing you naked? Always."

"Your impossible... I miss you."

"I miss you too John. But by the sound of it you'll be home soon."

"I thought so but now I'm not so sure. Things might get complicated when Molly comes into heat."

"What does Sherlock do when his mother goes into heat?"

"Sometimes Greg I wonder if you listen to me at all."

"I don't. I just sit and stare at your beautiful mouth."

"An alpha will be repelled when a family member goes into heat. Immelda was telling me that she often goes away for a long weekend at an omega safe house when she goes into heat ever since they found out that Sherlock was an alpha, though now it's often Sherlock that leaves so she doesn't have to take up a space that's needed."

"Thats nice of him."

"He's a good kid. Weird. But good."

"John..?"

"...Yes?"

"Do you think that maybe Sherlock and Molly might be good _together_?"

"No Greg."

"Why not?"

"It's just. Well..."

"Well what?"

"Sherlock's made it very clear he doesn't want a mate. He saw his parents marriage break down and his mother go through what is essentially a nervous break down. I think he's scared of becoming his father."

"Bit of a dick then was he?"

"His Dad? No one talks about him, I'm not sure if he's dead or not. Hell, I'm not sure if _they_ know if he's dead or not"

"Sounds like a fun dynamic."

"Such fun. How did that serial killer case go by the way?"

"Got the guy."

"Of course you did. Your my brilliant alpha."

"Bit if a weird one actually. Turned out to be a taxi driver."

"A taxi driver?"

"Omega."

"Tired of being put down and treated like a second class citizen?"

"Got it in one. But then you would wouldn't you?"

"I am one of the best psychiatrists in the country you know."

"So you keep telling me."

"You know something, I think Sherlock might make a good detective."

"Really? I thought you said he hated authority."

"Private detective then. He has a fascination with science. Particularly dead bodies. Molly too but I'm not sure if thats Sherlock's affect on her."

"He has an affect on her?"

"All alphas do on omegas they live with. I hated rugby before I met you."

"What?! You were the only omega in the team at uni. And the best player I might add."

"It was just your affect. You like something so in order to become more compatible I began to like it too. I didn't even know it was happening."

"Wow. That's weird. To think. You didn't like rugby."

"We're really focussing on that?"

"Yep."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay. Try not to get shot Greggy, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hey, no worries. I'll be fine. You watch out for that little girl."

"Will do."

**Going away from the story a bit. And very fluffy, but ho hum, I wanted to go into Greg and John's relationship a little.**


	9. Chapter 9

Molly was a curiosity to Sherlock. He had studied her at every angle that is polite and had imagined a few that weren't so much. He wasn't sure whether he loved or hated his dreams of her, what he certainly did not like was that Molly knew about them. In the morning at breakfast she would look up at him through her beautiful infuriating eyelashes and blush. John had noticed these wordless conversations and had said in no uncertain terms that Molly was fragile and that he wasn't to peruse her. Something to do with rejection. He'd deleted that bit. Anyway, he wasn't going to peruse her. He didn't want to run the risk of bonding. And then having to get married. No, that was entirely not sensible.

Molly was nice to be around though. She thought him brilliant, never said his ideas were stupid and shared his fascination with science. She particularly loved dissections and would cut things open in such a way that it made even him squirm. She opened up and talked a little more all the time. Around him more than the others. She liked John and Mummy but Sherlock was her favourite. Mycroft just seemed to terrify her. So he wasn't around much. No bad thing really.

It was a rainy day when the two teens were in the study. Sherlock was reading a chemistry text book for his exams and Molly a fantasy story. Occasionally she would ask what a word or sentence meant as she couldn't understand it. Her reading ability wasn't better than a ten year old.

"Sherlock?" she looked up at him questioningly.

"Give me the book it's easier if I read it." he proffered his hand.

"No it's not that."

He looked up. "Then what?"

"Where do you go every day?"

"I go to school Molly."

"What do you do at school?"

He looked at her puzzled, surely she would remember school?"

"You learn."

"Can I come to school with you?"

"No."

"Why not?" her bottom lip quivered. She was so childlike sometimes.

"Because my school is for alphas only. And you're an omega."

"Oh."

"It's alright." he said, cupping her chin in his hands, "You have Mummy to teach you everything. I would much rather be taught by Mummy then go to school. Besides when I come home I get to see you. I really don't like school."

"Then why do you go?"

"Because sometimes we all must do things we don't like. You know, like when you have to do the dishes because it's your turn."

"Or when the heat comes under my skin and Master makes me knot." She smiled at her input.

"No Molly."

She looked at him confused and hurt, like she said something wrong. He forgot that sometimes she went back to thinking that whenever she got something wrong she would be punished.

"Don't cry Molly. That was not a thing you must do. That was a thing you were forced to do. It goes against your human rights."

He pulled the little form in to his arms. She had gained a lot of weight but was still too small for her age.

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"You're my alpha. You look after me. And alphas always like it when the heat comes. So when it does you'll want to knot with me."

"Molly, that's. That's not how it works."

"Yes it is." she looked into his eyes for the first time and he saw the confusion, but also the want. She wanted him to knot with her. Probably because that's how she felt safe. That was it. That's how she felt safe. But while this was werring through his mind she had gotten closer, and their lips met. Hers were soft and silky, and his eyes shut almost immediately. Her scent filled his nostrils and soon every part of him was awash with alpha hormones that just screamed _knot! Protect! Feed! _He didn't know what he was doing. Luckily she did and opened her mouth. He reciprocated and her tongue slid in. God this was amazing. Without him realising she had straddled him and was stoking the lump in his trousers. He moaned her name into her mouth and she ground against him. Something in the back of his head was panicking and trying to remember what John said but it didn't matter. None of it did. He broke away for air.

"My room. We won't be disturbed there."

She giggled down at him. "See. I told you this was how it worked."

Xxx

This. Was bad. This. Was very. Very bad.

Sherlock looked down at the sleeping Molly next to him. This wasn't new. Her nightmares often meant that she slept in his bed. But now they were both naked. And he was still inside her as his knot hadn't shrunk enough for him to pull out. He considered everything that had happened. He didn't feel any different. A bit dehydrated and hungry after their activities but no different towards her. He let out a moan as her pubic muscles tensed in her sleep. He didn't mind it really, the knotting. He just wished it would go down. Molly's sleeping form on top of him and given him a dead leg. One thing was for certain. He wouldn't be able to resist her in heat. He might have escaped bonding this time but that wasn't to say he would next time. There wouldn't be a next time.

_Yeah right Sherlock you live with the girl._

It was another ten minutes before he could slide out of her. He rolled over and lay next to her but had no desire to leave the bed. He was content to lay in the sticky sheets.

She stirred and rolled over to look at him, looking thoroughly shagged.

"Did I do alright?" she asked tentatively.

He looked down at her barely covered form. She was unafraid to show him her body, which seemed so unlike the Molly he knew before. "You did more than alright. You did brilliantly."

She smiled and kissed him fully on the mouth. He reciprocated, winding his arms around her delicate form as the kiss deepened.

It was at this exact moment that a furious John Watson finally broke into the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, it's been a long time. And I'm sorry. On the plus side I have written three more chapters which should be going up soon.**

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" John practically screamed in Sherlock's face. "It's almost insulting. Honestly, your mother and I could sense the emotional difference in the garden, we're omegas for gods sake!

"What?" he looked down at Sherlock sitting in a chair in front of him as he paced around Sherlock's fathers study. "What?" he repeated. "Did you think your actions would have no consequences? Did you even consider Molly's well-being in this? It's hard enough going through this without you forcing yourself on her!"

"I didn't force myself on her." Sherlock said, though not very convincingly, looking down at John's feet as he did so.

"How stupid do you think I am Sherlock, you can't even look me in the eye when you say it."

Sherlock didn't care what John thought. He just cared about where Molly was. He couldn't feel her so they obviously hadn't bonded. Which was a good thing, right?

It was, only now Sherlock wasn't so sure. He wanted to know how she was, to know that she was alright. Wanted to hold her in his arms. Clearly that was not going to happen. He considered trying to resonate his voice so that John would obey his command and let him see her, but quickly rejected the idea. John was already married and an adult so it wouldn't work as well. Plus he'd heard stories that's John's alpha was a force to be reckoned with.

"Your not even listening to me are you?" John had been talking the entire time that Sherlock was in his head then. Balls.

"Um, no." Sherlock waited for the outburst, but it didn't come. Instead John just stood there, utterly stunned and defeated. When he finally spoke his words were like a death sentence.

"Well if you had you would've heard that your not staying here."

Sherlock sat bolt upright. "What?"

"Until we can asses the damage you've caused by your indiscretion you're going to have to go away for a while. Probably a good thing really. Molly's heat is due and you defiantly should not be here for that. Your things have been packed. You leave immediately."

Sherlock was stunned. He honestly didn't think that was going to happen.

"Well- can I say goodbye?"

"Your mother knows you're going and I don't think it would be very good for Molly now do you?"

"Where am I going?" He felt dejected. Like he'd been kicked in the gut. He couldn't even see if Molly was alright.

"You'll be staying with your brother in London. There's a car waiting for you."

Xxx

Sherlock didn't try anything stupid as John escorted him to the car waiting outside the manor. John wasn't exactly tall but he was well built and looked like he could not only take him in a fight but do some serious damage. The kind doctor had gone and in his place was a man Sherlock really didn't want to mess with.

When they reached the car John opened the door for him, his only parting words "Your brother will meet you when you get there. Don't try anything funny." with that John slammed the door and the car moved away instantly. He waited until the car was out of sight but Sherlock didn't notice. He was too busy looking up into the nursery where he swore he could've seen brown eyes in a face framed with chestnut hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Mycroft met him outside his house, a look of disappointment on his face. Sherlock scowled at him as he walked up the stairs. What right did his brother have to be disappointed in him? He wasn't Sherlock's father, he needed to stop acting like it.

Sherlock ran up to the attic and stayed there. He didn't come down when dinner was called. Or breakfast. Or lunch. Or dinner again. He stayed in his mind palace sifting through everything that was Molly.

He hated her.

He hated the feelings she bought out in him. He hated the fact the he _needed_ her so much. It was like a physical pain being away from her, like something had ripped out his heart.

His heart.

The heart he'd tried so hard to make everyone believe wasn't there. Make everyone believe his father had beat it out if him.

Sherlock had spent so long convincing everyone else that in the end he had begun to believe it himself. The best deception.

And then _She_ had come along and seen right through it all. She had knocked down every single wall and barrier that he had spent every hour building up since the day he realised his fathers behaviour wasn't his fault. She had taken him out of his cold, dark mind palace and held his hand as they walked into the sun.

Together.

Now he retreated back to his realm. But it wasn't cold and dark anymore. It was bright and happy, like it had been decorated by Molly herself.

He wondered slightly if that was what everyone felt about the person they'd lost their virginity to.

He smiled, remembering everything from that afternoon. Was it that afternoon? How long had he spent in the remembered embrace of Molly?

He hated her, yes. But at the same time he couldn't get away from her. He didn't think he wanted to either.

He _loved_ her? Surely not. Maybe a little? How was he to know? Love was never defined in the books he read. Maybe he should start reading the novels his mother likes. They were about love weren't they?

Xxx

Mycroft went up to the attic bedroom to see his little brother on the third day he hadn't surfaced. He found Sherlock there, staring up at the ceiling and grinning to himself.

_Ah, young love._ He thought as he approached the bed. Sherlock snapped out of his reverie when Mycroft sat down on the end of his bed.

"What do you want Mycroft?" he sneered as he looked at him.

"To make sure you're not dead. You know it's been three days?"

Sherlock looked down then. Three days? Three days without Molly. It seemed unthinkable, but there he was.

"Is she alright?" Sherlock looked up through his eyelashes. Mycroft often forgot how young his brother was. He was reminded now. So many experiences he hadn't had. So much to learn.

"I don't know. John calls to check on you but won't tell me about her. He thinks I'll pass it on to you."

"And would you?"

"Of course I would. John may be the expert in omegas but I know a thing or two about my own brother. You've grown since you met her. You're not a boy anymore. You're a young man and she brings out the best in you."

Sherlock looked at his brother, slightly confused. "You told him that?"

Mycroft smiled. "Yes. He says he's not here to help you develop into a young adult, he's here to help Molly. I've suggested sending you home so you can talk to Molly. I get the idea that she's inconsolable."

"What did he say?"

"Surprisingly he thought I was a total moron and demanded to know how I got into the position I am in."

Sherlock giggled. And soon they were both laughing with each other in a way they hadn't in a long time.

"When do you think I can go back?"

"I don't know." Mycroft replied honestly. He really would do anything for his brother. If only he could see that. "But have some dinner. Molly will not be amused if you come back having lost weight. You know what omegas are like."

**Next chapter will be Molly's reaction to everything...**


	12. Chapter 12

Molly didn't know what was going on. She was being punished. Must be. She had done something wrong and now Sherlock didn't want her anymore. That was the only reason she could think of for him going so quickly. He didn't even say goodbye. There was nothing anyone could do to make her feel better. She wouldn't leave the nest she had made under Sherlock's bed. When someone tried to remove her she would bite and scratch so in the end they gave up. Mummy would sit with her all day until bed time, just talking to her. Trying to convince her that she hadn't done anything wrong and that Sherlock had been sent away for her own good.

That could never be right though. This place was strange but you couldn't _send away_ an alpha. Especially when she belonged to him now. The heat was coming up under her skin. She must've done something wrong. Sherlock new it was coming and no alpha would miss an omega in heat. Not ever.

Her heat came and mummy stayed with her the entire time while she begged for Sherlock. She wailed as mummy said that Sherlock had been sent away. Screamed at her to stop lying. Begged any god there was to bring Sherlock back to her so they could knot and bond and she could bare his children like a good omega.

She wouldn't eat. She wouldn't drink. She became so dehydrated that specialist beta doctors had to be called in so she wouldn't die. She couldn't go to hospital. Not in this state. Any alpha would take her and that would be the end of that.

When her heat finally subsided she had lost nearly all the weight she had put on in her time with the Holmes'. The doctors had finally persuaded her out from under the bed and onto it instead. That way she was easier to treat. But she still refused food and would rip out the drip whenever she could, stating that she deserved to die if she couldn't keep her alpha. She was put on suicide watch and twenty four hour surveillance to stop her doing anything stupid.

John had no idea what to do. In his entire career this had never happened. Greg was getting worried, calling him every day to make sure he was alright. Sometimes twice. John lied through his teeth and said everything was fine, just a bit of trouble with Molly's heat. Greg didn't buy it, even threatening to come down but John begged him not to, so he stayed away. But only just. And John knew it.

Xxx

Immelda was fuming when she rounded on him in the kitchen one night.

"I'm bringing Sherlock back."

"You can't, not after all he's done to her!" John practically shouted but Immelda was having none of it.

"You are just a boy John Watson. You may think you know it all with your fancy degrees but in the end you are still a boy." she sneered in a way that was utterly terrifying. "I must admit, in the beginning I thought sending him away was the best thing to do. But I have never seen anyone go through a heat like that and I used to work on rejection wards. Don't tell me you didn't hear her screams because you could a mile away. Now I'm bringing my son home and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

As she walked away John realised he had forgotten something, and that was the capacity for mothers to always be right.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
